We Belong Together
by The-Phanatics
Summary: Finally, the long awaited conculsion to the Lips of an Angel Trilogy. Based on the song by Gavin DeGraw. Will Erik keep Christine close to him?


Disclaimer: No Phantom, or the song, we belong together by: Gavin Degraw.

We Belong Together

By: The Phanatics

As the warm sun shone through Christine's bedroom window, she felt the feeling of a soft, warm body next to hers. She knew it all too well for the night before, she had finally discovered it after four years of heartache. And now, Christine Daae was with the man she had truly loved from the time she was just a little girl. An angel he was and a most definite good kisser. At least they had made up for lost time. Never did she think that it was over too fast, but she did however, wish that it lasted a little while longer. After the deed was done, they had lain in each other's arm with content. Yes, she felt a little sore at the moment but it was all worth it for where that kiss had left off. And now, they felt as if they were truly one and would remain one for the rest of their lives.

_We belong together.  
Like the open seas and shores,  
Wedded by the planet force,  
We've all been spoken for _

Erik felt her in his arms. It felt so right to have her with him and just the thought of her ever leaving him nearly broke the man's heart. But the past was in the past, and he chose to focus on the now, where she was in his arms, his fallen angel. But his angel was wicked the night before. And it felt natural too. She wasn't with the fop (rest his poor unfortunate soul) she was with him, the former Phantom of the Opera. The greatest feeling was her skin; something he hadn't felt since the night of _Don Juan. _The silky pale skin that shone in the candle light and the moon and stars, the taste of her was too much for him to enjoy, but he managed to make it some how, just by the love he had harbored for her all this time.

_The hammer may strike, be dead on the ground.  
A nail to my hand, a cross on his crown.  
We're done if, who we're undone,  
Finished if who we are incomplete.  
As one we are everything,  
We are everything we need._

He saw her eyes flutter open and he discovered her beautiful eyes. The touch of her hand on his chest made him feel weak. They lay there for a little while, taking in their beauty and enjoying their company. If he could, he would give up forever to touch her. For many years, she was the closet to heaven that he had ever been and letting her go would be a fate worse than death. They were everything they needed and it would stay that way. She smiled and softly placed her lips on his. "Good morning, Erik," she whispered and snuggled up to him. His breath was caught in his chest. It was amazing what an effect that little lady could have on him. "Good morning, my love." He felt nervous as the night he brought her down to his lair and his darkness. Until now, he felt dead. But now, he felt alive. Holding her close to him, he started to kiss her face, her ears, her nose, and her lips, though they looked bruised from last night. As he kissed her, she gently felt each scar on his back and wished she could take the pain away. "I love you," she whispered.

_We belong together  
Like the open seas and shores  
Wedded by the planet force  
We've all been spoken for _

"I love you too, Christine Daae. More than you could ever imagine in your entire life." He never wanted to say good bye to her, ever. Not in a lifetime he wouldn't. She would go to the ends of the earth to make him happy as would he. He would have to do it someday soon. But then again, why not now? They were deeply in love. As he thought of this, Erik almost couldn't believe that he was about to make the biggest mistake of his life and live without a single drop of love. Yet Christine still had that hold and blissful bond to him. A bond that would never be broken again. Placing his mask back on his damaged cheek, Erik stood up, only a sheet covering his lower body to the privy where he could wash his face in privacy, since she still looked a little bit tired. In his strong hand, he gazed upon a treasure that he hadn't abandoned in the time they were away. But would it be what she wanted? And would she accept this time? So many questions, so little time for answer.

Fate was taking its toll and Erik was caught in it web of destiny. Now or never, he thought as he placed his mask back on and headed to his beauty. When he came back in, he saw her in her slip, she was having difficulty getting her corset on, since she was no longer a de Chagny and there were no servants to help her with it. Chuckling, he walked over and whispered words of love in her ears to attempt to calm her own to ease the pain of it. He then gently kissed her knee. Christine closed her eyes to enjoy the touch of his lips on her skin.

_What good is a life, with no one to share,  
The light of the moon, the honor of a swear.  
We can try to live the way in which you speak,  
Taste the milk of your mother earth's love,  
Spread the word of consciencness you see,  
We are everything we need _

The smoothness of that sensual moment made her nearly gasp with disappointment when he was done with it. My God, she thought, why did I ever leave him? They belonged together and it was obvious from the start. If they were married, she would be waking to his face all the time. He didn't look a thing like Jesus, but he was a gentleman, just like the men in those fairytales she and Raoul used to listen to in childhood. He was her prince and he was going to take her away from the tower. She believed that he was the one, and she hoped he knew she wanted to be with him.

_We belong together  
Like the open seas and shores  
Wedded by the planet force  
We've all been spoken for _

Erik ran his hands over her and took her hand to his exposed cheek. She savored each sensation that was given by that small, but loving touch. Smiling again, she slipped into a light blue dress. Her curls were a mess, but she knew he liked them that way. He hated it when her hair was tied back. No, loose hair was more of her suited style. And when ever her hair was tied back, she looked sort of childish when it was like that. He played with one of her curls as soon as his pants were on and his shirt was unbuttoned and his chest was exposed. Christine felt light headed at that and she knew he was teasing her. "Why must you poke fun at me?" she retorted teasingly. Erik smiled wickedly, "Because I can, my Angel."

"Oh, so you think that will earn my affections?"

"I've wooed you before, and I can think of new ways to do so." She slapped him playfully and then he pulled her to the bed in a tickle fight. She begged him to stop between laughs but that only encouraged him even more. It lasted for about five minutes until they sat on the bed in each other's arms. As Erik breathed her life in, Christine noticed an elderly couple walking down the street, hand in hand. She longed for a thing such as that, and she couldn't believe she thought Raoul was the one. But she was young a stupid back then, so how was she to know what love was. She turned to him and kissed him tenderly as she did so, his kisses became a little eager, but she was gently able to convince him other wise. Erik knew that the time was coming soon and there was no way he could contain it any more. "Christine," he stated, "There has been something on my mind and may I start by saying that I was a pompous ass for trying to kill your friend and forcing you to stay with me, and that am sorry."

_All this indecision  
All this independent strength still  
We've got our hearts on safe  
We've got our hearts on safe _

"I forgive you Erik, it was a long time ago, and I just hope we could put this behind."

"But there's something I have to say." Grasping her hands into his, he kissed each palm before continuing to speak his heart. "Christine, I know that we've had our challenges in the past and that recently your husband was murdered,"

"Yes,"

"And I had tried to seal myself from love by being with another and I shouldn't have done that. And I wish to make it up to you."

"How, Erik I love you and you don't need to do a single thing. I just want you by my side." Then, going down on one knee and holding the ring that he gave to her in his hand he whispered "As do I," Christine looked at the ring and nearly gasped. "Any where you go let me go too. Christine, that's all I ask of you." He had finally finished those words he had long to say so long ago.

_Someday when you're lonely,  
Sometime after all this bliss,  
Somewhere lost in emptiness,  
I hope you find this gift...  
I hope you find this gift...  
I hope you find this gift…_

Christine wanted to cry at this point and you know what reader? She did. Out of a joy that was unknown until that moment in time. "Yes," she whispered, even though it sounded like a purr. "Yes Erik, I will marry you." She fell into his embrace and kissed him with so much passion that their hearts felt like they were about to soar. But meanwhile outside the tiny apartment, there stood a young girl with a satisfied smirk, beside her was the Persian smiling as well. "You did well, Madeline." She smiled at Nadir and said, "Well, I couldn't let him suffer any more. Good thing I made her jealous when she saw Erik and me out in the market that day."

"Indeed," said the voice of Meg Giry, who slipped her way from the alley. "It's amazing how he never knew we were cousins. And that was Raoul's last wish, to have her happy. He knew she still loved him and he wrote it in his will that said, 'Meg, all I ask is if you could help Christine find her way in the way I could not.'" They shared a lighthearted laugh. "Do you think we should tell them?" asked Madeline. Nadir shook his head. "No, it is better if we keep this our little secret."

"You're right," she sighed as the three made their way down the street where the two lovers could be in their own world. At last Erik and Christine had finally found their way to each other.

_**FIN**_

A/N: Well, there was the final installment to "Lips of an Angel." Hoped you like.


End file.
